Comeback
by LeVeL-27
Summary: Sylars back and he starts killing the reast of the heroes to try to get to mohinder...its a Mylar fic. pg13
1. Chapter 1

Sylar lifted himself off the ground coughing up leftover blood, fixing himself had taken more energy than he thought, and he wasn't sure whether or not he could leave. He had briefly considered staying one more night in the sewer, but quickly discarded it. He didn't care how tired he was; he was getting the hell out of there. He used his telekinesis to lift himself up had walk. It was all he could do not to fall as he climbed the ladder that led up to the street. He gave the manhole cover a huge shove with his TK and pulled himself up. Luckily, it was in a secluded street. He crawled to the nearest ally and leaned back against the wall

He found it hard to believe that he was in this predicament. He was embarrassed that he had let that silly Asian man stab him, but elated that he was alive. He was glad that Gabriel hadn't come back after his accident, he didn't need him mucking around in his head, over complicating things even more. It already hurt a lot that Mohinder hadn't paid any attention to him and he had to drag himself down that sewer. After all they had been through on their road trip, the steamy midnight booty calls in grubby hotel rooms, you'd think he would be just a little compassionate.

Sylar sighed and settled against the alley wall and decided to put Mohinder out of his mind until he was all better. He settled into his meditative state; he never slept anymore, and this way he was aware of everything around him. His mind was open and he could hear everything within a 40-mile radius. It was interesting to sift through the sounds of the street, people on a midnight stroll, a couple rapes', to which Sylar wrinkled his nose at. He might be a lot of things, but he wasn't a rapist. He couldn't condone that sort of thing. He concentrated on trying to find Mohinder through all the babble. After a while he could hear him, clear as day and his heart skipped a beat.

"Molly, did you brush your teeth" Mohinder called from the kitchen, where he was scraping the leftover dinner into the cats bowl. He felt embarrassed that she had talked him into getting the stupid thing; he had scratches all up his arm from earlier when he had stumbled on it's new hiding place in the cupboard. As he reached for a plate for supper, the thing attacked, surprising Mohinder so badly that he accidentally smashed the plate.

"Yep I'm doing homework" she called back. He smiled and turned to the bowl. He set it down on the mat and turned around and got down on his hands and knees looking for the cat.

"Gabriel…?"

Sylar jumped when he said that name, and his heart fluttered. He named the cat after him? That alone could make up for leaving him on the street. He smiled and tried to get back there but a sound a few feet away from him distracted him.

Something scuttled down the alley and he prayed he didn't have to kill whatever moron tried to disturb him. He waited and sure enough, he felt the twit pat his dirty jeans gently, trying not to wake him up. Immediately Sylar grabbed them with his TK and held him still, but when he opened his eyes, there was no one there. Sylar frowned and reached out with his hand to the place where he held the squirming man. His hand ran into a solid clothed form, and he heard a loud British voice curse violently and struggle harder against his hold.

Sylar couldn't believe his luck; an invisible man. Sylar had been waiting for someone like this ever since he'd started this mission of his. He lifted himself up and threw the man against the wall. The man turned visible just long enough for Sylar to get a good look at him. He was tall and scruffy, obviously a hobo. His clothes were worse than Sylar's, and his nose was very big. The man kept struggling, unaware of what made him immoveable.

Sylar stalked toward his prey slowly until he was about a foot away and he was sure the man could see him. Slowly he drew his signature line in the forehead and the man started yelling. Sylar couldn't help but admire the fact that the man didn't scream like a woman. Just as he was finishing though, the man gave a quiet rasping whisper and Sylar just barely caught it.

"Peter…"

Sylar looked at the body with a hint of regret. The man had been beautiful; he looked so week right now, and when he was alive he was strong, fighting Sylar off with all his strength. Sylar didn't want him looking like this, he respected this man. He knelt down and laid a hand on him, watching his body collapse into a huge pink puddle. He got up and looked in the dumpster for a mirror to practice, and then, he would pay Mohinder a visit.


	2. The List

Mohinder was fast asleep in front of his computer when the phone startled him awake. He sighed and looked around drowsily, throwing papers aside and moving things around. He finally found it and answered it

"Hello…Nathan? You're out of the hospital…that's wonderful Nathan I'm so glad...of course I'm looking at it right now…alright give me a minute."

He brought up "The List" and looked carefully through it for the name Nathan asked for. He found it at the bottom and clicked a link, bringing up a profile on the person. He recognized her as Molly's schoolteacher.

"I found her Nathan…yes she appears to be very powerful…yes I think more powerful than Sylar was, he would have had to collect a lot more abilities if he wanted to get to her…well I really should take the next few appointments I made, they seemed pretty desperate, but I'll make a parent teacher meeting soon… alright…I'm glad you're alright…goodbye." He hung up the phone, set it on the desk, and got up to use the washroom.

As soon as he came out he heard a crash by the desk. He hurried over and found his chair knocked over. He set it right, looking around. He noticed that the list was all the way to the top. Just then Gabriel leapt off the table and landed on Mohinder's shoulder. Mohinder hissed in pain as the kitten's claws dug into his bare shoulder. He carefully lifted the kitten off his shoulder and carried him to the couch. He set him down on his favorite cushion and walked into his room.

Sylar had thought he was a goner, when Mohinder came out of the washroom. He had tried to be careful but the cat startled him. He backed out of the way and watched as a bare-chested Mohinder investigated the area. He was saved when the cat jumped on Mohinder, throwing the chair out of his mind. Mohinder set the cat down on the couch and disappeared into his room.

Sylar knelt down and stared at the cat. It was gray with dark grey stripes and a little scruffy looking. It had big blue eyes and it was staring right where Sylar was, no doubt smelling him. He became visible again, causing the cat to jump away. He held out a had for the cat to smell, and it cautiously sniffed him, then after a while started rubbing itself against him. He smiled and petted the cat for a while. A groan from Mohinder from the next room snapped Sylar out of it, and he stood up and went to the computer. He sat down and went through the list, making sure he didn't miss a single name. he wondered who Mohinder and Nathan were talking about and decided to be careful about who he collected from. Once he was sure of all the names, he got up and made his way to the door, then stopped. He turned around and quietly walked to the door to Mohinder's room. He opened the door and turned invisible, sneaking into the room.

Mohinder was sprawled on his bed tangled in the covers. He was sweating a little, making his bronze skin glisten. Sylar stared for a little, basking in his beautiful presence. Then he knelt down and planted a gentle kiss on Mohinder's lips for a moment then pulled away. He hurried out of the apartment, not caring wether or not he made any noise.


	3. Meredith

Meredith turned on her stove and walked to her purse, taking out a cigarette. She put it in her mouth and snapped her fingers, lighting her cigarette. She walked to the window and looked out at Central Park. She was in the Trump Hotel at one of the top rooms. The view was wonderful; New York was beautiful at night, all lit up. She felt a little strange being in such a nice hotel room, when she was more used to her trailer and dirty motel rooms. She took a long drag on her cigarette and looked at the clock. Claire and Noah would be here soon, she was getting restless.

She felt the heat from the stove reach her and relaxed. She loved the heat, she longed to go back to Texas, and it was much too cold here. She already had the furnace on as hot as it would go, and it was still too cold. She drew as much heat into her body as possible, storing it for when she would have to turn the heat down for Claire and Noah. She hoped Nathan wouldn't get too big a bill, just for her heating needs. She looked at the fireplace, drawing most of the heat there making a burst of fire surround the logs, heating up that side of the room. She turned the furnace off and walked over to turn the stove off when she heard the door open.

She turned around and saw a tall thin man standing there. He wasn't wearing any hotel uniform, just a dirty black trench coat and black jeans. He looked like a Hobo, his short black hair mussed in every direction, falling in front of his black eyes. He had a sinister smile on his full pink lips, and he was sweating profusely. She didn't blame him; it was hotter than a volcano in here.

"May I help you?" she asked, taking her hand away from the stove. It had gotten a lot colder in here; she slowly made her way to the fireplace, trying to spread the heat around the room. She even reached into the rooms surrounding her and took all their heat, bringing it to surround her.

"No ma'am, I'm just here to collect something." He said in a drawling southern accent. He came closer, menacingly. She felt the heat in the room being pushed out of his way by the freezing cold that surrounded him.

Deciding that sounded threatening enough for her, she drew all the heat that was near him and brought it to rest in both her palms, almost making a fire; She prayed he didn't notice her palms steaming. She tried to take a step back, but found she couldn't. He just kept coming closer while she struggled to bring her palms together. He stopped just in front of her and raised a finger a few inches from her head, still grinning like a madman. Before he had a chance to do anything, she set him fully on fire, drawing heat from the fireplace instead of wasting the heat in her palms.

She had hoped that setting him on fire would give her time to escape, but almost as soon as he stumbled back, the fire on his clothes died down. She found she could move again, just as he was brushing himself off. she drew all the heat out of the fire and slapped her hands together, causing a small explosion in the hotel room.

She was soothed for a minute; the flickering warmth all down her back and front relaxed her. She heard him swear; dropping the southern accent, and once again, the heat was rapidly leaving the room. She whirled around and sprinted for the door. She felt a few drops of moisture as the sprinklers turned on and cursed the stupid hotel owners. She ran faster to the door, some of the moisture on her face was her own tears as she panicked.

She had just reached the door handle when it swung shut, and she ran into the closed door. She picked herself up off of the floor, trying to figure out what happened. She fumbled for the handle and found it, but try as she might she couldn't open it. Just as she gathered enough heat to burn the wall down, a cold hand grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around, bringing her to face the now naked man, seeing as she had burned all of his clothes off. he looked livid with rage, and in a single second, she felt a splitting pain across her forehead, and then all the strength ebb away with the flames surrounding them both

Sylar decided it would be best to be invisible when he walked down the streets, seeing as the fire starter burned off all his clothes in their little quarrel. He had not expected that much fight in that petite, pretty little blonde. He was impressed, and a little frightened. If he didn't have his freezing power than he would have been just a little pile of ash, along the rest of the building. He didn't have time to do his procedure quickly, and on top of it, he had to learn the ability pretty quick, burning her until there was nothing more than ash. Then he had to get out of there before the firemen came up.

He was just coming out of the lobby when 5 firefighters came running into the place and headed for the staircase. He did a double take as one of the men from the list raced by. Sylar made a mental note to come for him later, and ran for the door, sliding out before it closed, and came face to face with Noah Bennet.

Sylar froze as the older man stared right through him, but to Sylar, it felt like he was staring right into his eyes. Sylar let out a small peep of fear, and shut his mouth tightly. He slowly inched away from the man, almost running into his daughter. Both were staring tight-lipped at the room that was still on fire, along with the rest of the hotel customers that had been issued out into the freezing cold.

He felt torn. He had the indestructible girl right here, but her father was here also. He looked between the two for a few minutes, then turned and left, telling himself it was too risky, and not that he was deathly afraid of Mr. Bennet. He put them both out of his mind as he tried to find a clothing shop he could steal from.


	4. april

Sylar sat in the bleachers in his new suit, waiting for the performance to start. After last time, he decided to study his subjects, see exactly what their deal was, before he swooped in. he had to sulk in the suit shop for hours before he could sneak the suit out. He was a little uncomfortable being with all of these people whose relatives were in the performance, he had always hated crowds and liked being left alone.

He glanced at the gymnasium clock and was frustrated to see that it was a minute and 40 seconds early. He itched to go and fix it, but quickly pushed that thought out of his mind, and focused on the teenagers filing onto the stage. They waited for the audience to quiet down, and a frazzled looking older woman hurried onstage to introduce the group.

Right away, Sylar could pick out the girl from the list. Her long brown hair was twisted into a bun at the very back of her head. Her bright brown eyes stared down her long slender nose at the crowd, the corners of her lips curled in a small smile. She was very thin and looked amazing in her tight red dress. It was love at first sight, and he could tell most of the crowd had the same reaction, the way their hearts skipped a beat. Jealousy blinded him, almost making him slaughter the crowd, but as he raised a hand the girl introduced herself

"Hi, my name's April, I will be doing the tango with Fred." She indicated a tall, freckle-faced red haired boy beside her, who gave a bob of his head and continued staring puppy eyed at April. The rest of the kids introduced themselves, then scurried off to prepare. Sylar waited impatiently for April to come back on shifting around. The logical side of him told himself that he couldn't be in love with a girl he saw for 2 seconds from across a gymnasium. He almost had himself convinced when she came onstage.

It was beautiful, except for the falls that were completely "Fred's" fault. They were the last performance for the night. Sylar turned invisible and followed the girl to the bathroom, slipping in behind her. he watched her clean the make-up off of her smooth face, wishing he could just take her right here, but an image of Mohinder popped up whenever he thought about that.

Frustrated he focused on April, who looked like she was just about done with her make-up. Moving silently up behind her, he gently placed on hand on her mouth and the other snaked around her waist. He sighed, loving to feeling of her body pressed, and squirming against his. Again instead of April, he saw Mohinder there, twisting and turning, moaning into his hand.

Suddenly, he felt terrified, like he was going to die. That made him cling to April harder, willing himself to stay there, and not run out. Then, he felt repulsed by her, and he couldn't stand touching her any longer. With a quick flick of his wrist, the top of her head flew off so fast; she probably never felt a thing. He let her drop, the disgusted feeling ebbed away, and along with any love he felt for her.

He stared at her, and strangely, she didn't look close to how beautiful she looked alive. Her hair was greasy looking, her face was long and her eyes didn't look as bright as before, but like mud. Her lips were as thin as they could be and still be lips. She didn't fill that dress out at all; she was too flat and boney. He shuddered at the thought of making love to the girl, which he almost did. He was glad that he wasn't an emotional person, otherwise this girl could control him easier than a puppet.

He sighed and kneeled down. Making quick work of April's brain, he liquefied her after, and broke all the toilets, which flooded and washed her away.


	5. Chapter 5

Sylar was leaning against the Elementary room wall, watching "Pasty White" mark the sheets on her desk. She didn't look too bad, he didn't get why Mohinder made such a fuss. Whatever her ability was, it wasn't like she could compete with his new ones. She was just a dainty little thing anyway. Long, wavy brown hair thrown messily in a bun, hair out of her clear white skin. Her big grey-green eyes were scanning the paper in her hands quickly. He had stayed behind the large bookshelf at the back of the class despite his invisibility, in case Mohinder was right and she was a real threat. Deciding she didn't pose much of a threat right now, he carefully slunk around the bookshelf and snuck up quietly, making almost no noise. She glanced up, and then to his surprise she did a double take, staring right at him. She got up quickly from her desk and backed up against the chalkboard. He frowned and looked at his lack of reflection in the glass, making sure he was still invisible

"What are you doing here?" she whispered in a shaky voice.

"How can you see me" he asked loudly, and she flinched. She gave his a skeptical look, and shook her head.

"I'm invisible you twit, you're not supposed to see me" he said louder. She frowned, and sidled away towards the door. He frowned and walked toward her, but before he could take 2 steps, chalk and pencils flew at him, pelting him over and over. He cried out and covered himself with his TK, making a shield.

He saw Pasty run toward the door and before she could reach It, froze the doorknob still. No matter how much she tugged and pulled on it, it wouldn't budge. Just when he was going to say some sinister comment, the doorknob burst into flame with her hands still on it. She flung the door open, and literally off the hinges and sped out. He swore and pursued her, trying to reach her with his mind. He caught her and glued her hand to her sides and turned her around. He quickly made his line in her forehead, but she screamed at the top of her lungs for him to stop.

Surprising to both of them he did, and they just stood there, staring at each other. Sylar's breath caught as the line in her forehead closed up and healed in front of him.

"Let me go" she said slowly and demanding, with a hint of a quiver in her voice. He tried not to but for some reason, his power failed, and she stumbled a bit before getting her footing. He made a move to grab her, but she jumped out of the way.

"Don't touch me. Go to the…Police station." She said slowly. She kept speaking that forceful way, and Sylar couldn't help but comply. He turned and walked out of the school, and the whole 6 miles to the Police station, he decided he would have to collect a whole lot more people before he killed this one.

Patsy stumbled into her apartment, slammed the door shut, locked and bolted it, and slid to the ground sobbing. She knew this would happen from the start, she just knew it. People coming after her and her weird powers that never seem to stop appearing. She heard the bedroom door open and looked up.

A tall broad shouldered figure stepped into the hall and peered around. Bright yellow-green eyes pierced her with a scared worried look down the long crooked nose. A full pair of lips opened in a gasp; the figure hurried over and knelt down beside Pasty, kissing her face, long fingers feeling all around, searching for any injuries.

"Pats, what's wrong" a deep voice whispered into her ear.

" I think I just almost got raped…I'm not sure…and it happened again Yvonne"

Yvonne sat down; legs crossed, and pulled Patsy into her lap, stroking her hair and arms

"What was it this time?" Yvonne asked quietly

"Fire…I set fire to a frozen doorknob and I made him stop…whatever he was doing. I told him to stop…and he did…it was weird and scary…and look" Patsy took Yvonne's hand and dragged her long sharp fingernail across her arm before Yvonne could jerk away. But as soon as it was cut it closed back up. Yvonne stared at the place where she cut, and leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on her lovers quivering lips. She pulled her close to her chest, wrapped her wings around her, and rocked her gently as she sobbed through her shirt.


	6. AN

Author's note

Okay first I want to shay how appreciative I am for all the favorites/reviews. I really like getting reviews **wink wink **(not so much the half assed "nice job" ones, more like the elaborate ones with feedback) but seriously I do like review they encourage me…anyway just letting you know how to get me to write sooner…anyway

Next, I have posted the first chapter and april's chapter in LJ, but I get comment from really confused ppl who don't want a storyline, so I switched here

Now im sure you're wondering what my deal is with people with wings. I have a fetish! Well not so much, but you can be sure to expect at least one in every story okay? So then, on with the stories


End file.
